


inklings of you

by orphan_account



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Character Study, Gen, Interactive Fiction, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-14
Updated: 2019-11-14
Packaged: 2021-01-30 22:01:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21435385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: "I want to get a tattoo," Taeyong says.Doyoung looks up from his phone."What?""I said," Taeyong mumbles, "I want one. A tattoo."⎔This is an interactive fanfic
Relationships: Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung/Lee Taeyong
Comments: 2
Kudos: 31





	inklings of you

**Author's Note:**

> ⎔This is an interactive fanfic  
⎔~3k words  
⎔Taeyong and Doyoung have a conversation about Taeyong getting a tattoo  
⎔This is fictional. It is all speculation and interpretation  
⎔There are no right or wrong choices  
⎔If you enjoyed this, please consider leaving a kudo!

⎔

##  [Begin](https://dotaefever.neocities.org/inklings%20of%20you.html)

⎔

**Author's Note:**

> ⎔[Check out some of my other interactive NCT games! ](https://dotaefever.neocities.org/)


End file.
